


Retour vers le passé

by Skayt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: School memories
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skayt/pseuds/Skayt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faire la paix avec son passé fait partie de la longue liste des choses plus faciles à dire qu'à faire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retour vers le passé

Quand le serveur vint prendre leur commande, Stiles sentit Peter se tendre.

Il le vit se tendre, aussi.

Il le vit fermer les yeux, puis inspirer, puis expirer.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, étonné qu'il était par cette réaction.

 

Depuis quand Peter pouvait-il se comporter de la sorte ?

Comme s'il avait peur...

Pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'avoir peur ?

 

A côté d'eux, Derek n'avait pas non plus manqué cette réaction.

Il s'en étonnait moins, par contre.

Comme si, au fond de lui, il sentait qu'elle n'était pas sans fondements. Que Peter avait une bonne raison de réagir de la sorte.

 

\- Peter ? Appela Isaac. Tu commandes ou tu attends le dégel ?

\- Le dégel, murmura l'ancien alpha. Ça sonne bien.

 

Stiles s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans son siège. Il ne quittait plus des yeux celui qui était attablé face à lui.

C'était pas son genre de réponse, ça.

Un Peter Hale normal, et pas complètement timbré (donc normal, oui) aurait envoyé chier le jeune Lahey... et joliment, s'il-vous-plaît !

 

\- Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta l'hyperactif. Pet' ?

 

L'homme hocha la tête.

Positif.

Il allait bien.

Du bout des lèvres, il murmura ensuite sa commande au serveur qui put les quitter.

 

\- C'était quoi ça ? Râla Derek.

\- Rien, sourit Peter. Désolé, j'étais... ailleurs.

 

Personne n'accepta cette réponse.

Derek continuait à se dire qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

Stiles sentait qu'il se tramait autre chose. Peter n'était pas « ailleurs » sans raison.

Isaac se doutait que ça n'allait pas. Peter ne lui avait pas répondu normalement.

Scott ne pensait pas que le loup responsable de son état puisse réellement « être ailleurs ».

Pas plus que Lydia ou Allison.

 

Le fils du shérif prit son portable et, après quelques secondes d'hésitations, tapa rapidement un SMS avant de l'envoyer.

Sans se relire.

S'il le faisait, il l'aurait probablement effacé... et jamais recommencé.

 

Un instant plus tard, le téléphone de Peter vibrait sur la table.

 

__ Tu veux qu'on sorte un moment ? T'as pas l'air bien..._

 

Le lycanthrope sourit.

Il releva les yeux, croisa le regard inquiet de Stiles et tenta de le rassurer.

Bizarrement, l'adolescent si énergique et fatigant lui rappelait Talia.

Le sourire disparut.

 

__ Viens. On sort. Et on peut même s'en aller, si tu veux. On commandera une pizza._

__ Ou chinois, si tu préfères chinois._

__ Ou autre chose si tu veux pas de pizza, ni manger chinois..._

__ Mais qui ne voudrait pas, hein ?_

 

Les lèvres de Peter commençaient à s'étirer à mesure qu'il recevait les SMS que Stiles tapait à tout allure.

 

__ Tout va bien, Stiles. Merci._

 

__ Tout va bien ? TOUT VA BIEN ? Tu crois que je vais te croire ? Je suis en face de toi, hein..._

__ Banane !_

 

__ C'est pas important. Tout va bien._

 

__ T'as l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme..._

__ Sauf que ton fantôme était vivant._

__ Et serveur._

__ Et les fantômes peuvent pas être serveurs puisqu'ils peuvent rien toucher..._

 

Personne à table n'avait manqué l'échange de textos entre les deux.

Ils ne répondaient plus aux questions.

Ne se mêlaient plus à la conversation.

N'essayaient plus d'être au courant de ce qui ne les regardait pas.

Ne faisaient plus de réflexions au couple.

Et puis, le plus flagrant, Peter reprenait du poil de la bête..

 

Nul ne doutait des capacités de Stiles à remonter le moral des troupes.

Et certainement pas celui de Peter.

 

\- Ça va ? On vous dérange pas trop ?

\- Si, Isaac. Tu nous déranges, sourit l'hyperactif.

 

* * *

 

Quand le serveur revint afin d'apporter les différentes boissons ayant été commandées, tous les efforts de Stiles furent réduits à néant.

Les regards de Peter et de l'autre homme, inconnu au bataillon, se croisèrent.

Et tout vola en éclat.

 

\- J'ai entendu dire que la chirurgie esthétique faisait des miracles mais je pensais pas que c'était à ce point, ricana-t-il, près de l'oreille du concerné. T'as enfin une tête acceptable, _Snitchy_... dommage qu'il ait fallu attendre que tu crames pour ça.

 

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant ces mots.

Qui que soit cet homme, Peter et lui se connaissaient depuis des années.

Et ça n'avait pas dû être le grand amour entre eux.

 

Lorsque l'homme quitta leur table... Peter n'attendit pas cinq minutes pour en faire de même.

Excepté que lui... il quittait le restaurant.

 

\- Je... j'y vais.

 

Ils hochèrent la tête et laissèrent Stiles partir derrière lui.

 

\- Sympa la soirée... marmonna Isaac, foudroyant les cuisines du regard. C'était qui ce type, Derek ?

\- Aucune idée, avoua-t-il difficilement.

 

* * *

 

Stiles cherchait Peter du regard.

Le loup-garou venait à peine de sortir mais il pouvait tout de même être déjà loin.

Il ne l'était pas.

 

Appuyé contre la Camaro de Derek, Peter s'était installé par terre.

Les jambes ramenées contre lui, il fixait la devanture illuminée du vidéo-club d'en face.

L'adolescent s'approcha lentement du lycan, conscient malgré tout que ce n'était pas la peine... quoiqu'il fasse : Peter l'entendrait toujours.

 

\- Je reviens, lança l'aîné. Retourne à l'intérieur, Stiles.

\- Non, refusa l'autre, venant s'installer près de lui.

 

Peter n'insista pas.

A quoi bon avec Stiles ?

 

\- T'as de la chance qu'il pleuve pas.

\- La pluie m'aurait au moins donné une raison de ne pas y retourner.

 

L'hyperactif tourna la tête vers son voisin.

Il mourait d'envie de lui demander ce qui se passait, qui était ce connard, mais craignait la réaction de l'ancien alpha.

Donc il se taisait.

Et c'était dur.

 

\- On peut ne pas y retourner, murmura Stiles. J'peux envoyer un message à Scott pour lui demander de s'occuper de mes affaires et... on va ailleurs.

 

Les lèvres de Peter s'étirèrent.

Un peu.

Pas longtemps.

Mais elles s'étirèrent.

C'était toujours une petite victoire.

 

\- Tu veux pas en parler, je suppose.

 

Peter, à son tour, tourna la tête vers son voisin.

Puis la secoua de droite à gauche.

 

\- Si jamais tu changes d'avis, j'suis là hein.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il paraît que je fais parti de la meute bien que je sois simplement un humain agaçant avec des réflexions à la con... et qu'une meute c'est une famille... et que les autres ont tendance à t'exclure de cette famille... et que tu mérites pas ça, murmura Stiles.

 

L'adolescent se redressa alors.

Comme ça.

Sans crier gare.

Il tendit ensuite les mains à Peter, l'invitant à s'en saisir afin qu'il fasse de même.

Il ne pleuvait pas mais il ne faisait pas chaud non plus, hein.

 

Pourtant, une fois sur ses deux jambes, le loup-garou continua à ne pas avancer.

Quelque chose le bloquait.

 

\- On y retourne pas, comprit Stiles.

\- Vas-y. J'vais rentrer.

 

Le fils du shérif sortit son téléphone de la poche de son sweat-shirt.

Il n'eut même pas à écrire son message. Juste à appuyer sur "envoyer".

 

\- On a qu'à aller louer un film en face et commander une pizza, sourit l'adolescent.

\- Ça sonne bien, acquiesça Peter.

\- Normal, c'est mon idée.

 

* * *

 

Affalés sur le canapé, des boites de pizzas ouvertes sur la table basse face à eux, Peter et Stiles venaient de mettre un nouveau film dans le lecteur DVD.

Au vidéo-club, ils avaient eu bien du mal à faire leur choix...

Donc ils n'avaient pas fait de choix.

 

Appuyé sur son voisin, le lycéen n'oubliait pas pour autant ce qui s'était passé en début de soirée.

Peter avait l'air mieux. Il sentait pourtant que ce n'était qu'une impression.

Et ça lui faisait peur, ça...

De savoir que quelqu'un pouvait mettre le redoutable loup-garou dans cet état.

 

\- Arrête de penser, grogna Peter.

\- Je peux pas. J'm'inquiète.

 

Le lycanthrope fronça les sourcils.

Il tourna la tête vers son cadet, l'interrogeant du regard.

 

\- Tu sais très bien que Derek et Scott ne laisseront rien t'arriver. Ni les autres, voulut-il le rassurer. Et certai-

 

Peter ne termina pas sa phrase.

 

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça, sourit finalement Stiles. Je parlais de toi.

 

L'aîné soupira.

Évidemment.

Qu'il était bête.

 

\- Ce gars est-il une menace pour toi, Peter ? Est-ce qu'il est dangereux ? Est-ce qu'il voudrait te voir mort ?

\- Non.

 

Stiles ne comprenait vraiment plus rien.

S'il n'était pas une menace, s'il n'était pas dangereux : pourquoi Peter avait-il si peur ?

 

\- Ce n'est pas de la peur, s'expliqua l'autre. Enfin... c'est... compliqué.

\- Tout est toujours compliqué, avec vous.

 

Difficile de ne pas lui donner raison sur ce point.

 

\- Oublie tout ça. Retiens juste qu'il n'est pas dangereux.

\- Mais il te fait peur. Et... et t'as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? C'est... oups.

 

Le visage de Peter s'était refermé.

Comme ça.

D'un seul coup.

Son attention était retournée au film, qui avait été mis en pause sans que Stiles le remarque.

 

\- Tu le connaissais ?

\- Évidemment.

\- Il y a longtemps ?

\- Suffisamment pour avoir espéré qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas.

\- Mais toi tu l'as...

\- L'odeur d'un humain change peu... excepté s'il ne lésine pas sur le parfum.

 

Stiles sourit.

 

\- C'était qui, pour toi ?

 

Peter ne répondait pas.

A la place, il se redressa et tenta de prendre la fuite.

 

\- Peter, murmura Stiles, lui attrapant le poignet. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 

Le regard de l'ancien alpha aurait dû suffire à mettre la puce à l'oreille de l'hyperactif.

Et il le fit.

 

\- Derek est au courant ?

\- Il n'était même pas né...

\- Il semblait mieux comprendre que moi, tout à l'heure, pourtant.

 

Peter ferma les yeux.

 

\- Talia a dû être particulièrement sur son dos à cette période. Ça a toujours été sa hantise... que Derek vive la même chose. Ou Laura et Cora... maintenant : oublie.

\- Non. On est une famille.

 

Le loup-garou fusilla le plus jeune du regard.

 

\- Nous ne sommes pas une famille, Stiles. Ma famille est morte et celle qui ne l'est pas me déteste. Et je ne veux pas qu'on soit une « famille » parce que les autres m'excluent et que tu penses que je ne « mérite pas ça. »

\- J'me suis mal exprimé tout à l'heure.

\- Nous ne sommes pas une famille, claqua Peter, ne laissant place à aucune contestation. Comment pourrait-on même l'être, dis-moi ?

 

* * *

 

Le reste de la meute arriva peu après que Peter soit allé s'enfermer à l'étage afin de couper court à toute conversation.

Tous furent surpris de trouver Stiles seul sur le canapé en train de regarder une émission de télé-réalité qu'il était supposé détester.

Ses mots. Pas les leurs.

 

\- Où est Peter ? Demanda Derek, plus inquiet pour son oncle que pour l'adolescent.

\- En haut. Il boude.

 

Les autres lycéens, Scott, Allison, Isaac, Lydia, se regardèrent du coin de l’œil.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

 

\- Il t'a rien fait ? S'inquiéta l'alpha. Stiles ?

\- Nop. Il s'est très bien contrôlé.

 

Derek parut soulagé.

 

\- T'as pu en apprendre plus sur ce qui s'est passé ce soir ?

 

Stiles hocha simplement la tête.

 

\- Et donc ?

\- J'suis pas certain que ce soit à moi d'le dire... mais étant donné qu'il m'a rien dit du tout...

 

On sentait que le fils du shérif était en colère après l'autre.

Ça ne faisait aucun doute.

 

Peter descendit à ce moment-là.

L'ancien alpha avait retrouvé de sa superbe.

S'était reforgé son masque.

Si Stiles pensa un instant que l'autre allait fuir son regard, il se trompa lourdement.

Le lycan le fixait d'un air "si tu dis quoi que ce soit... ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras dans ta vie".

 

* * *

 

Tout aurait pu en rester là.

Tout aurait dû en rester là.

Tout n'en resta pas là.

 

En pleine nuit, sortant de la salle de bain, Stiles dut passer devant la chambre de Peter.

Il entendit du bruit.

Pas le bruit que fait quelqu'un qui dort paisiblement.

Pas le bruit de quelqu'un qui faisait un cauchemar.

Plutôt le bruit de quelqu'un qui cherchait désespérément le sommeil.

 

\- Peter ? J'peux entrer ?

 

Stiles entendit un vague "grmpf ouais, s'tu veux" étouffé par l'oreiller dans lequel Peter devait avoir enfoncé sa tête.

 

\- Allume, marmonna le loup.

 

Chose que s'empressa de faire l'adolescent.

 

Comme il s'y attendait, Peter avait la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller, qu'il serrait de ses deux bras, et le corps à moitié découvert... la couverture traînant par terre.

 

\- Qu'est-ce tu veux ? Grommela l'adulte, tournant légèrement la tête afin de regarder le nouvel arrivantmais ébloui par la lumière.

\- Ça va ?

 

Tant pis pour la lumière.

Cette question exigeait que l'on fusille du regard l'abruti qui venait de la poser !

 

\- Merci, souffla Peter.

 

Pas vraiment ce à quoi s'attendait Stiles.

 

\- D'avoir rien dit à Derek et aux autres abrutis.

\- Ils s’inquiètent, tu sais.

 

Peter ricana, pas convaincu.

 

\- Ils s'inquiètent, répéta-t-il, moqueur. Bien sûr qu'ils s'inquiètent... ils craignent que je perde les pédales et tue tout le monde.

\- Tu vois le mal partout...

\- Parce qu'il est partout, Stiles !

 

L'hyperactif soupira.

Peter avait ses raisons d'être ainsi, après tout.

Et elles étaient loin d'être mauvaises.

 

\- T'arrive pas à dormir ?

\- Bien vu, Sherlock, siffla le loup.

 

Peter se tourna.

De couché sur le ventre, il alla se mettre sur le dos... l'oreiller toujours sur le visage.

 

\- C'est tout le temps comme ça, ou...

\- Si c'était tout le temps comme ça je serais pas aussi désagréable ce soir.

 

Pour sûr qu'il était désagréable, là.

 

\- Tu veux toujours pas en parler ?

\- Parler de quoi, Stiles, soupira Peter. Y a rien de plus que ce que tu as déjà pu comprendre par toi-même.

\- Tu en as déjà parlé à quelqu'un ?

\- Talia savait.

 

Stiles hocha la tête, rassuré.

Une personne, au moins, avait su.

Une personne, au moins, avait été là.

Remarquez, il aurait pu se douter pour Talia... puisque Peter avait clairement dis que Talia s'inquiétait que Derek ait à vivre la même chose.

 

\- Ça a duré longtemps ?

\- C'est toujours trop longtemps.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir ? Interrogea enfin Stiles, allant s'installer au pied du lit.

 

Peter rechangea de position.

De nouveau sur le ventre, tout près de là où s'était installé son visiteur nocturne.

 

\- Les trucs habituels.

 

Stiles l'invitait à en dire davantage.

 

\- Quelques coups par-ci, par-là. Des « donne-moi ton argent » mais aussi le goûter et des conneries du genre. Les devoirs à leur donner pour qu'ils recopient. Les affaires sous les douches. Les coups de ciseaux dans les vêtements. Les dessins sur les vêtements aussi. Couper les cheveux. Enfoncer la tête dans l'assiette... me faire renvoyer de l'école.

 

Le plus jeune, bouche bée, l'écoutait.

 

\- Te faire renvoyer de l'école ?

\- Trois jours, sourit Peter. Enfin, bout à bout, ça devait faire beaucoup plus que trois jours mais...

\- Et tes parents t'ont pas fait changer d'école ? Y en a un paquet à Beacon Hills, pourtant... t'aurais pu aller... ailleurs.

 

L'hyperactif n'eut qu'à voir le sourire de Peter pour comprendre la suite.

 

\- Quand tu dis que ta sœur savait... y avait que ta sœur qui savait, hein ?

 

Peter hocha la tête.

 

\- Ils se sont arrêtés à quel moment ?

\- Quand j'ai su me contrôler et ne plus immédiatement répondre à leurs attaques... pour plutôt le faire à la sortie de l'école.

\- Et c'était quand ?

\- Au lycée.

 

Instinctivement, Stiles attrapa la main de Peter, qu'il serra.

 

\- Et Talia était la seule...

\- Des profs savaient. Certains sujets de rédactions à faire permettait d'évacuer... d'appeler à l'aide...

\- Et ça a marché ?

 

L'aîné hocha la tête.

Oui, ça avait marché.

Quelqu'un avait compris.

 

\- Si tes parents savaient pas... quand tu te faisais renvoyer et tout ça...

\- J'avais la punition à la maison, confirma Peter. J'étais catalogué comme élève à problèmes, violent et tout ça. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux non plus. C'est vrai que j'étais violent après tout.

 

Peter avait l'air mieux que tantôt.

Sa voix paraissait presque amusée.

Stiles n'était pourtant pas dupe.

 

\- T'as jamais eu envie de leur dire ?

\- Si. Mais une petite voix n'arrêtait pas de me souffler qu'ils ne me croiraient pas, qu'ils penseraient que je dis ça pour m'en sortir... et qu'ils ajouteraient que, même, ça n'excusait pas tout et que la violence ne résolvait rien.

 

La tête du lycéen bascula un peu en arrière.

Posée sur le matelas, il ne quittait plus du regard Peter.

 

\- Et ta sœur leur a jamais rien dit ?

\- C'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, ricana, sans joie, Peter. Mais... non... ou alors ils ont toujours fait comme s'ils l'ignoraient...

 

Ce que Peter ne souhaitait pas.

Il préférait le fait que ses parents ne se soient jamais doutés de rien.

 

\- J'suis déso-

\- Stop. T'étais même pas né, Stiles. Sois pas désolé pour des trucs qui se sont passés bien avant ta naissance.

\- Mais j't'ai... j'ai insisté pour savoir et tout ça et... c'est pas forcément des trucs dont tu voudrais te souvenir.

\- Je m'en souviens déjà, souffla Peter.

 

* * *

 

Quand Derek, tout juste réveillé, passa devant la chambre de son oncle... il recula afin de s'y arrêter.

La porte était ouverte. Elle ne l'était jamais.

La lumière allumée.

L'alpha sourit en comprenant ce qui avait dû se passer.

 

Adossé contre le lit, Stiles tenait encore la main de Peter qui dormait encore profondément.

Ils avaient dû s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte, vu leur position.

 

\- J'étais pas près à voir ça, ricana Isaac, debout derrière. Depuis quand ils dorment à deux ?

\- Ils ne dorment pas à deux. Stiles est par terre, Isaac.

\- Ouais fin ils dorment main dans la main... désolé mais c'est pareil hein.

 


End file.
